Senna: Make and Race
by Sfdgoz
Summary: A great emotional journey, with the most famous F1 driver in history Ayrton Senna written and thought up by Sfdgoz  Editors Version


(This story relates to Ayrton Senna but is in no way to be taken literally as yes there are elements of fact in it but there is also quite a lot of fiction also contained in this story, if this story offends then please visit . to explain your anger)

Senna: Make and Race

Chapter 1: Ready, Set, Race!

Sao Paulo, the place where everything evolves, that ringing remark had bitten Senna as he walked out of his house in Santana, Sao Paulo "god isn't life a bummer" Senna said to his brother "

His brother retorted with a snort of laughter and some head strong words "Where did you get that talk from brother we are going to be go kart champions amigo"

"It's just our parents, papa wants me to go into business with him" said Senna in a rather confused manor

"Listen when you got that Kart which our sister did not want you were captivated, don't let papa change that captivation"

"Thanks brother" remarked Ayrton in a relieved tone

Ayrton then stepped into the go kart; he looked cool and level headed like a proper racing driver, the green light flashed he put his foot to the pedal and his kart shot forward with the rest of his competitors including his brother. The engine screamed as his foot floored the accelerator, he seemed to be lost in a magical place on track ignoring the other drivers and their goals and just concentrating on his goal to win and prove the world that he meant something and wasn't just another normal boy. He was leading the pack of wild drivers behind him, suddenly his brother's car roared up behind him

"Hello brother, thought you could lose me!"

, Ayrton did not retort but kept his head level and his foot on the accelerator, he put on the brake to turn into the corner, that was when it happened, his brother careered past him and smashed straight into the wall sending Senna's brother flying through the air and crashing into the wall behind with a sharp snapping sound ringing in the ears of the spectators. "Brother", shouted Senna as he stopped his kart and jumped out of it, he ran over to his brother's lifeless body heaped on the ground.

After the race the Race doctor pronounced Senna's brother dead, Senna though whilst he was sad for the loss of his brother still retained his passion but his mother and father who were distraught with the loss of his brother swore to not let Senna ever race again.

It was Wednesday evening approximately 10 am, the day of the big race, Senna was ready for his big day and was ready to race when his father came into the room and shouted at him "no racing, you little shit" and stormed out again, he could hear his mother sobbing downstairs and is father continuing his tirade around the house, Senna looked outside he could see a bonfire where his brothers racing gear had been placed as his parents found it too distressing to look at them at all.

At first this sought of violence saddened Senna but soon he came to be used to it, his father was now more adamant than ever that Ayrton should enter the family business. Senna would sneak out from time to time just so he could go to the local Fiat garage to sit inside whatever cars they had in the showroom because that was about as close to a motor vehicle his parents would let him.

He learned respect though from these harsh guide lines, respect for his parents determination to keep him safe but sometimes he just had to get a bit of motor racing into his life, just to stop his passion for the sport from going stale. So every night when he was alone in the house because of his parent's dedication to their work, he would sneak out and visit the motor racing circuit, Interlagos where racing of all sorts would attend from touring cars to regional motor racing, but his favourite of all was formula one. He had found a gap in the barrier, in which he used to gain free entry to see the old F1 cars do a full circuit of the track tearing up there rubber like it was fudge and screeching round corners with such velocity it made your bon's shudder. Know it was a good morning as Senna's parents were out and he could visit some old F1 cars which were taking to the race track, but on this occasion he was taking a friend, his class mate Piero who had a fiery temper and a weak heart. They arrived at the track early and were just settling in when a racing steward saw them from a far and shouted something in English to another steward who blocked off their exit route when they turned to run "you're in deep shit little ones" chuckled the first steward as they were marched off to the security complex which happened to be no more than a caravan as the main security department had been flooded by vandals during the weekend. Piero did the same routine he did at school when he got in trouble which was basically blame the other person and hope to get away with it. In the end they let Piero go because he had complained so much they had got sick of his whining. Senna on the other hand had to spend a day in security jail which was the toilet of the caravan.

The next day his dad came to pick him up, Senna tensed as he waited for the glancing blow that he knew his father would do to him, but no, his father instead looked at him in weary eyes and said

"Look son if you want to race then I guess I can't stop you but please be careful as the race track is no place for the timid of weak"

"I know papa" Senna replied

And for the first time in many a week Senna's father smiled at Ayrton with love which soaked deep to the core.

And with that his father drove him home and then went out and purchased some racing gear from the old Fiat garage which Senna had spent so many times at.

He had got on well with his own kart but after the fateful day, his father had dismantled it and given most of the scraps to other racers who were willing to pay for them. A few days later Senna's father arrived home with a new kart, which shone fiery red and shone like it was plated with platinum, it was also fast as Senna found out when he raced against his very good friend Piero who had not told his parents about the almost dire day which had occurred the week before.

He had gone up the ranks in the Kart championships and was at the last race where he was mainly against his biggest opponent by the name of Eric Stababala, who was a fiery short dark haired, catholic, who happened to be the son of Senna's father's boss, a short stumpy typical Brazilian.

At the day the atmosphere was mostly filled by people bragging there well sort after successes and even if they chatted about failure it always had an under lining of success. At the start of the race all the drivers were focused on their moment, Senna had had an unfortunate accident beforehand which had placed him right at the back of the grid and to make matters worse it was raining, his championship looked as good as over but Senna was not going to give up on his only surviving dream.

He placed his hand on the wheel and waited for the "Ready, set, go" to ring in his ears, he then shoved his foot on the accelerator and shot forward, at first he failed to pass anyone and looked as if he might crash, but held his cool and was soon passing his competitors left right and centre and was soon second behind Stababala who was starting to slow for a pit stop, Senna on the other hand decided to ignore his race strategy for the day and continue on, he was running out of fuel and was very dehydrated as the burning Brazilian sun was sinking into him, he roared down the home straight and took his pit stop having made a large lead on his main rival Stababala.

By the end of the pit stop Stababala had rained in Senna and was now putting the pressure on him but luckily when Senna turned the last corner he managed to hold Stababala off.

After some lengthy celebrations Senna was approached by a strange man who offered him a great chance, he was offered a place in England to take part in formula 3, and he was to go there first class!.


End file.
